


transactionality

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Sex, Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: she'd honestly rather be anywhere else





	transactionality

**Author's Note:**

> yall leitner sucks 
> 
> not beta'd

It's just business.   
  
Sleeping with Leitner is a trial on to itself, and while the man may have his delusions about higher feelings and saving the world together, finally redeeming himself from his own delusional mistakes of self-aggrandizement, Gertrude is much more practical about this sort of thing.   
  
He's useful to have around.   
  
Smart in ways that no one else is through sheer exposure to so many things.   
  
It's a miserable experience on her part, of course, it is, one look at the man and that's enough to tell you he wouldn't know how to use his cock if his life depended on it, but when doesn't she put up with miserable experiences.   
  
Afterward, while she sits on the plush hotel bed and braids her hair so she can tuck it away again, she's left wondering if he's left her something.   
  
If he left her something unknowingly.  
  
The man is in the shower, and that gives her enough time to dig through his coat, through his bags, through the room until she finally gets the feeling of a book, hidden under the pillow on his side of the bed.   
  
Well, that's just a bit rude.   
  
She brought gloves with her, of course.   
  
It's faux old, Latin but bound in leather that couldn't make it older then two hundred years at most, if that. Ars Goetia, and when she lifts the book to her noise it reeks of iron.   
  
Well, that's actually very rude.   
  
She shoves it into her own bag, under her change of clothes, not that he would check, because he's an egomaniac and a moron and overall too trusting of Gertrude Robinson. Too trusting of an Archivist.   
  
She has no idea how he's managed to live this long.   
  
She joins him in the shower and gets him off again, just to make sure he forgets about the book.   
  
Leitner coos at the attention and Gertrude has to fight against rolling her eyes.

He forgets about the book, of course he does, because for all the indifference on her part, she's never had a complaint in her life.

And he's the one who thinks she's being genuine.  
  
Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> talk[ to me here](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
